I Can Feel Your Soul, So Breakout!
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Doctor x Claire.  Claire and Trent have loved each other for years, but neither can find the nerve to confess!  What will it take for them to finally realize their feelings for each other?  Well, black grass, believe it or not.   Fluff/Slight lime


Title: I Can Feel Your Soul, So Breakout!

Pairing: Doctor x Claire

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or its characters. All rights go to Natsume.

Rating: T

Author's Note: Man, I love Mineral Town! I love Doctor x Claire! At first, I wanted to marry Rick, then Gray, then Cliff, and then…Doctor. Apparently his full name is Doctor Trent in the DS Cute version, which I've yet to play, but he looks adorable. I can't believe I even thought of marrying anyone else.  
>Enjoy everyone!<p>

((Oh, and even though this is a one-shot, all my other stories like this tend to be long and drawn-out…but don't worry, there's lots of fluff if you can make it all the way through.))

**-START-**

Of all his patients, Claire was one that Doctor didn't mind seeing every day.

He loved everyone in Mineral Town and valued their health greatly, but each time someone came in to see him, it met they were feeling ill. _Aches, pains, fatigue_…they were words he was all too familiar with. This is where Claire was different from the other citizens.

She took great care of herself and valued her health greatly, especially since her daily income depended on how hard she worked her fields. Whenever she made her daily visits to the clinic, her bountiful amount of energy always managed to lift the serious air in the clinic, even on its worst days. Whenever Doctor saw her pastel-colored overalls through the front door window, his mood could be best described as inexpressible joy.

No matter the weather, rain or shine, Claire always brought him herbs. Grasses of all different colors were always presented to him, and there was always a smile on her face when she handed them over. Those clear, cerulean eyes shone with an absolute determination to help him…because next to Elli, she was the only one who knew how hard his job was. Almost every day, she showed up with at least one herb in hand and, on Wednesdays, she would follow him loyally to Mother's Hill.

When he finally got up the courage to ask her why she cared so much, she was turned away from him and hunched over a pile of dirt, searching for the herbs Trent needed. Claire perked up at the question and stood, turning to him and smiling over her shoulder as the wind tossed her golden hair across the picturesque horizon.

"_Because I want to help you heal others!" _she had said, laughing as her bangs tickled the bridge of her nose_. "You work so hard to make our town happy, so I'll give all that happiness back to you! You really deserve it!" _She handed him a few grasses and closed his fingers over the herb, bringing his hand to her forehead, as if she was consoling him. He blushed, but couldn't find the words to thank her…only managing to slide the plant in his pocket and nod in affirmation as she pranced back to her farm.

That reply has always stayed within Doctor's mind, because when she said those words for the first time, his mind finally clicked. Maybe…it was time for him to be selfish and claim some happiness for himself, like Claire had mentioned.

Of course, that happiness wasn't just her determination, grit or hard-working nature…it was her. Trent wanted all of her, body and soul, and when she was ready, he'd make sure she'd know of his love. Even if this love was interfering greatly with his workload, he needed to postpone his confession for the appropriate time, when neither on them were working and could enjoy one another's company.

However, now that winter had rolled around, a serious case of the flu had struck Mineral Town, leaving a line of couching, sneezing citizens to meander into the clinic in search of a cure, he knew he was going to be preoccupied for a long time. Trent loved helping his beloved friends, but no doubt the blonde haired farmer would be on his mind the whole time. As the queue thinned out, he saw Claire peeking at him from behind the front door, and his face turned bright red. "Hey…Doctwor…?" Rick asked, holding a tissue over his stuffy nose and examining Trent's face with a look of sleepy curiosity. "Are woo okway? Woo look like woo caught a fwever….of sumding…"

"No," he said quickly, handing the chicken farmer a bright orange container. "Take two of these a day, okay? Next," he called, gesticulating with his hand for his crush to approach the desk.

"Hwuh? You swure? Maybe I nweed more thwan this…"

"You'll be fine. If you have any other questions, please ask Elli."

He gently shoved Rick aside as the girl skipped over to him and handed him a huge platter of white grass. "Hey Dr. Trent! I figured lots of people would be sick, so I brought you these, just in case you ran out!" Claire giggled sweetly and sat the bundle of snow-colored petals on the counter, completely oblivious of the pink glow coming from his cheeks. "Well…do you like it? White grass is beautiful, right?"

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you."_

The red-faced doctor felt all his blood rush to his face and was barely able to mutter a thanks as he shoveled the herbs into a jar robotically, intending to save them for later and crush them into a potion. "Oh, thank you…Claire, I do really appreciate how helpful you are. I really do."

Claire nodded and watched him work with a smile of her face, chin planted in the palms of her hands.

Just as the doctor was about to strike up a conversation with the perky girl, Elli called to him desperately from the other side of the office, her mellow voice laced with an unusual amount of panic. "Doctor! We're out of black grass! The lines getting longer and more people need medicine! W-What should I do?"

His blushing face suddenly blanched with fear.

"Damn," Trent said in a horrified tone, shuffling through his drawers manically. Claire saw his distress and ran behind him, looking through every cabinet in search of the grass. She came to a labeled jar with a few obsidian colored leaves on the bottom. She shook the glass in desperation and turned to the doctor.  
>"Uh…there's no more black grass. Is that bad?"<p>

"**Damn!"** he screamed. His aggravated tone was so strident that Claire actually flinched in terror. Trent slammed his fists on the table and looked over at Elli's desk. **"**Call Zack and get him over here! Ask Won if he has any more herbs! Elli, hurry and go!"**  
><strong>The brown-haired nurse bowed nervously and darted away, her blue skirts dancing around her ankles frantically as she rushed towards the pier.

In the middle of all the chaos, Claire remembered finding some black grass somewhere deep within the Spring Mine, a place she was certain nobody else would go. She could to go the Lake Mine, but it was farther away, and she didn't have any time to lose. When the blue-eyed woman saw an opening, she raced for the door and snatched her hoe from her rucksack. She jogged through the snow towards the mine, completely oblivious of how fatigued she was from her other tasks that day.

Elli came back minutes later with an uncanny smile on her face.

"Zack just got a fresh shipment of black grass! Doctor, please help me carry it inside!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my god, I can't thank you enough for this Zack…" Trent said as he looked over his empty clinic with a feeling of accomplushment. All that was left from the crowd earlier were some balled up tissues and the ringing in his ears from everyone's constant, slurred chatter.

The brown haired man accepted Doctor's gratitude and only asked in return that he take great care of Lillia. "No problem! I'm just glad everyone is okay…you know, just be thankful that I didn't get sick, otherwise we'd have a real problem on our hands," he pointed out with a hearty laugh. Elli had to agree with him as she dragged a trash bag around the office, her delicate hands picking up whatever waste the throng of people had left behind.  
>"I agree. The Doctor, you, Claire and I were the only ones who didn't get sick. Thank goodness for that…"she said as he chest heaved out an enormous sigh of relief.<p>

"Haha! Right…wait, Claire? I don't see her." Zack twisted his thick neck around the room, unable to see the girl. "She's not here, Doctor…"

Trent was too busy sorting through his files to notice. He'd been reading up on some new facts about the stream of influenza that had invaded Mineral Town when the older man's gruff voice protruded his thoughts. Huh, did he mention Claire? She'd just been here, hadn't she? The Doctor was so stressed from his day that he hadn't even noticed the blonde farmer retreat to the mines. He rubbed his temple and groaned in frustration. "Yeah…maybe she ran off. We were out of black grass, so she probably went searching for some." This thought made him smile, despite the stabbing pain behind his eye.

"Searching for black grass? Dr. Trent…you can only find that in mines…" the brown-haired body builder said, a look of worry etched upon his manly visage. "That's a dangerous place for someone to go, especially in the dead of winter. Not to mention that I saw her cutting stumps earlier today…she looked pretty pale."

Doctor's eyes widened dramatically at Zack words. His voice was numbed from sudden terror, so Elli finished his thought aloud. "Are you saying she was fatigued! In this weather, she'd probably freeze to death in a matter of hours if she collapsed—"  
>The nurse didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Trent grabbed his portable first-aid kit and dashed out the door, leaving his two friends alone in the office. Elli was determined to follow and assist the man, but tripped over her frilly skirts and would have tumbled to the ground had Zack not caught her.<p>

"W-Wait, Doctor! I'll go with you! **Doctor**!" she yelled. She stretched out her hand, almost like she was trying to grab his shadow.

"_You went out in this freezing weather for me? Claire…why are you so such an idiot?"_

All they could do was watch as Trent's silhouette ran towards the bright sun, eventually vanishing from sight. "Oh no…Goddess, please…" Elli mumbled between the fingers she'd laced over her mouth.

"_Such a selfless…loving idiot…"_

"Man, this is really bad…" Zack said almost inaudibly, his whisper drowned out by Elli's sorrowful whimpering.

It only took Trent about ten minutes to sprint to the Spring Mine, which was impressive considering the deepness of the snow.

The doctor had never recovered a patient from the Spring Mine before, but since this was Claire, he thought it best he should go alone.

After trudging through uneven piles of snow for about an hour and a half, he came across the entrance of the dark cave, stepping inside to find that the earth had been tilled repeatedly. It was getting dark and, call him crazy, but a dark cavern in the middle of nowhere didn't look too friendly to a homely and unadventurous man like himself.

There was one thing that eased his pain. The snow under his shoes had been disturbed, leaving behind small, womanly footprints. Claire had already mined the cavern before, and had probably found black grass hidden beneath the dirt. Thank goodness she hadn't gone to the Lake Mine, which would be a ten minute walk at least, giving the weather more time to freeze the poor girl. Trent's whole body tensed angrily and his lips curled downward into a harsh frown. "Claire, if you passed out even though you had a bundle of grass to eat, I swear I might never…never…"

No, he couldn't say he'd hate her for it. She probably wouldn't eat it…because it was for the sick patients. As a doctor, he could never look down upon a deed like that. To him, hating Claire was such an impossible feat that the gods above probably couldn't manage the task themselves.

"_N-No! Stop thinking about it!"_ he ushered himself. He didn't have time to think now…ne needed to rely on his refined human instinct. Doting too much on how he loved her could very well kill her…and the Doctor was not ready to acquaint himself with suck a cruel paradox.

He bit his lip and clenched his fist as he dashed into the mine, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Claire?"

The room was empty.

"Dammit…"

Trent kneeled down and began searching for where she could have possibly gone. He could see that all the boulders were still in one piece, so the blonde girl had not come here to search for ores or minerals, or else they'd all be shattered to pieces. "Claire, please don't tell me you went too far in the mine…it could take me forever to get to you…and if you really did collapse from fatigue, you could be in serious danger."

He didn't know why he was talking to himself, but it somehow made him less nervous as he searched for the farmer's body.

His gloved hand fell upon a patch of particularly soft mud and caused his arm to slip. The doctor face-planted into the ground, his white coat stained with the toilet-colored Earth to an almost disgusting point. After cursing violently he noticed that this patch of land housed stairs, which descended further into the mine. _"She couldn't have gone too far…right?"_

The exhausted girl had descended eight levels into the glacial abyss.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After the first five levels, Trent had gotten the hang of navigating the grounds by simply following the patches of tilled soil until he came across a newly discovered staircase.

"Eight levels…" he said silently, barely able to speak legibly through the lump of guilt forming in his throat.

She'd traveled eight levels just to do him an unnecessary favor. His heart was cracking just at the thought. _"How can I call myself a doctor after this…I was so irresponsible…"_

Shards of his heart seemed to crumble more and more with each lonely minute.

"_I deserve to be the one down here, not her! Just…just anyone…anyone but her."_

With each descent, his faith plummeted of being able to find Claire in a healthy condition. She wasn't responding to any of his calls, no matter how loud, and Trent was starting to fear the worst had happened.

Night would fall in a few hours, meaning the temperature within the already freezing cavern would fall dangerously, leaving his crush tipping precariously on the edge of fate. Finally, he entered a cavern that looked fairly clean and, just by glancing around the room, did not see another set of stairs. It was a large room, but she had to be here. "Hey, Claire! Are you here!" he yelled frantically, life returning to him after discovering he may have had a possible lead. There was no sight of her, but out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a blur of yellow dash behind him. It reminded him of her pretty blonde hair. He turned and reached out his hand, attempting to grab her and pull her close. "Claire? H-Hey, wait!"

The normally composed man fell awkwardly during his attempt to rush towards the form. He instantly fell to the ground and clumsily hit his head on the edge of a rock. Trent didn't have a chance to realize his mistake before the world was spinning around him perilously. After a few painful seconds, unconsciousness finally set it, leaving him alone in the freezing mine, his lover's name still rolling off his tongue.

"_C-Claire…?"_

He had no idea how long he'd been asleep before his mind began to function normally again.

Although Doctor was capable of thinking, his senses were still unresponsive. Everything around him was replaced by musty smoke that gave off a sickeningly sour air of fatality. Swirls of blackness coiled around him, but Trent was unable to raise his arms and fight them away. He was shivering from the icy cold that enveloped him. _"I…must have fallen." _His voice was hollow and devoid of any emotion. _"Is this what dying feels like? It's… so horrid… I'm so tired…but I can't close my eyes…"_

A pressure kept building on his firm chest. It felt like he was slowly sinking to the bottom of an endless ocean. Claire's smile flashed through his mind. The way she laughed. They way she skipped. Trent never needed that bubbly energy more in his life than he did now.

Against his will, his lids began to flutter shut.

"_Claire…I'm sorry…."_

"Dr. Trent…Dr. Trent?"

"_Ugh…a voice…who is that? I can barely hear them…" _he moaned, becoming sleepy. His body felt a million times heavier than it should. _"They sound distressed…I should help them, but…I'm exhausted."_

His conscious slowly began to slip away into his dream, draining itself from his mortal body and injuries.

"_Yes…I'll heal them tomorrow. Now, I need rest. A long…long rest…"_

"Doctor! It's me, Claire! Wake up!" the voice pleaded. A light flashed above him began to steadily fight through the darkness. "Please don't leave me…**I love you**!"

That's when he could feel two balmy hands wrap around his own. The warmth of her flesh raised him up from eternal rest. It was painful to open his eyes, like his face was being prodded my needles, but as he obeyed the voice's orders, the image of the blonde haired farmer hovered over him, her Mediterranean eyes shimmering with unreleased tears. The less distorted his vision became, the more evident the sorrow became in her face. "…It's you…" he choked out. He was lying limply with his head propped up on her lap. One of his arms was raised above his head with his hand caressing Claire's cheek. "Are…you okay?"

"What were you doing…?" she squeaked, her candlelight-colored locks brushing his face when the farmer leaned down to press her forehead against his. "What in the world were you doing!" she yelled, pummeling her fists against his strong chest. "You're so lucky I came back when I did…or you could have…could have…" she hiccupped, another sob forcing her to choke on her thoughts.

She couldn't bear to finish the sentence. She could only cry, hold him close and mutter her apology over and over again. "C-Claire…you're okay…?" he asked, unable to lift his head. "It's…hard to see you. Are you really there?" He tried to squint and focus on her features. Claire nodded and rushed into his arms.  
>"Yes, I'm here…oh, Doctor Trent…"<br>Doctor blushed so hard he felt like he might fall unconscious again. His hands circled around her tiny waist and pulled her close in consolation. No doubt, the woman he loved was right there beside him…even if the pain still partially blinded him. He could feel it both psychically and emotionally…she was no fabrication.

Desperately trying to dry her eyes, the farmer told him the events that led up to his concussion, struggling to make her sentences coherent and understandable. "W-When you told me you were out of black grass, I ran to the Spring Mine to try and find some. I…I got all the way down here, but then I felt faint, so I had to use the hot springs to…regain my stamina…a-and…then remembered I had black grass in my fridge at home. When I went back to the clinic, Elli told me what happened, and I had to come back and search for you. Trent…you hit your head and have been asleep for hours…"

He laughed and felt the back of his head. "That's a long story…and totally out of character for me. I apologize." So his near-death experience had just been a dream. He did think it was a little over-dramatic. Trent felt a slight amount of blood caked onto his scalp, but other than that, he was unharmed. Claire had been exaggerating greatly. His injuries consisted of a minor concussion and a slight loss of blood, nothing more. It could have been way worse in such terrible weather. "I'm just relieved you're okay…" he said, touching her marshmallow-like cheek to gently clean a speck of dirt from under her eye. He took her face into his hands and watched her smile at his recovery.

"_God…how the hell have I managed to not blurt out my feelings for her? When she looks like this, I just want to…"_

Trent had a smile on his face until he felt how cold her face was. Her hands had been so warm…probably from being clenched together in the cold, but the rest of her body was freezing. "C-Claire, you're skin feels like ice!" Although he was clearly alarmed, Claire could only cock her head and giggle at the man's reaction. She even went as far as to flap her hand nonchalantly.

"Well, you were asleep for five hours, silly! If this place had a heater, I'd probably be a little warmer…haha!"

"…You stayed by my side the whole time…?" He was clearly shaken and touched by her actions. "You sat here in this freezing cold mine in the dead of winter…just to make sure I was okay…?"

She nodded dumbly, like it wasn't a big deal. Like anyone else would have done that for him. "Well, of course! Dr. Trent, if I'd left, your condition may have worsened. I had to stay in case you needed me."

He apparently looked so emotional that Claire actually blushed and lifted a hand to his lips to prevent any objection from him. "Hey, anyone would have done that. If Elli had come, she would have done the same thing…or if Zack or Kai saw you, they'd also—woah!" Dr. Trent had taken Claire into his arms, squeezing her so passionately that Claire could feel every muscle in his body beneath his thick clothing. "D-Doctor…" she asked in a vacillating voice, cheeks turning the color of Popuri's nearly fluorescent hair. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Don't move, I have some medicine in my rucksack for—"

"**You're the only one**."

Her eyes became abnormally wide. "What?"

He pulled her closer, lips dangling so close to her ear that she could feel his hot breath upon her prickled flesh. She shivered and moved away by instinct, but Trent held her steady, black eyes chewing into her soul. "You're the only one that would have stayed. Anyone else would have run to get help or tell the other villagers, despite the risk, but you stayed…you stayed _with me_."

Before she could attempt to downgrade her actions anymore, Trent removed his face from the crook of her neck and took a lock of hair in his hands, kissing it deftly. "Doctor…" she whispered, her face turning a deep crimson. Claire's blue eyes became clouded with an amorous haze as the Doctor's hand held her body close to him. She struggled to resist him and whispered her words so quietly that the sound of falling snow could disguise it. "You…should rest. That wound could get worse if you stay active for too long!"

He didn't listen to Claire's words and continued to embrace her passionately.

"Claire…I have something important to tell you…something I've never told anyone else…" he muttered, watching her oblivious face stare back at him in awe.

"Nobody? Not even Elli?"

"Not even her…" he half-laughed as he sighed into her shoulder. "Maybe I would have told her if you'd never come to this city…but you did, and whatever feelings I thought I felt for her instantly transferred to you."

Before she could ask what those feelings were, he leaned in and gently placed a kiss upon her flushed lips, hugging her tightly within the freezing cold of the mine. Claire's whole body shot up a few degrees and flinched noticeably in response to his skillful kiss, and for a moment, she pulled away. Trent stared at her in perplexity while she mouthed out words, words inaudible to anyone except the Doctor. She could barely face him as she whispered, which might lead one to believe she was rejecting his feelings.

However, after a few more words escaped Claire's moth, she pressed her lips against Trent's lovingly, her whole body melting into his. Whatever her concern had been, whether it was his condition or amount of blood loss, he had apparently convinced her to overlook it. Maybe she thought he was too good for her? The subject, no matter what it was, had clearly vanished like dust on a breeze. Doctor pushed her to the ground and intertwined their fingers, his kiss igniting a fire inside her chest. Claire was afraid Trent could actually hear her heart pounding out of her bosom. "Doctor…I love you…" she wailed softly. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes again. "Ugh…s-sorry. I'm…crying…"

He stopped and lifted his handsome face away from hers, staring at her with a mix of shock and awe. "Wait…you love…a guy like me? Really?"  
>His voice sounded incredulous. Claire gathered herself and nodded compassionately, tears returning to her beautiful eyes.<p>

"Yes…I always have. Ever since I first saw you at the clinic," she admitted, watching the Doctor's face contort into one of amazement. "You were so strong and kind…always putting others before yourself…I was so jealous of Elli. I thought you would love her. I never dreamed you'd notice a dirty farmer like me…" Claire whispered cautiously. Her blush only deepened as Doctor's gaze continued to press her. He looked so astonished that the blonde farmer actually clenched his hand to bring him back from his daydreams.

Trent's eyes were too busy widening at his own idiocy to notice. _"She loved me…all this time…and I didn't see it? How could I be so…so damn stupid…?"_

She continued bravely, unable to control herself. The truth poured forth like a stream. "I vowed that day to help you in any way I could and, even if you could never return my feelings, I wanted…I wanted you to smile at me the way you smiled at her. The way you smile at your patients…I wanted to burn it into my mind. Trent…I…"

She had lifted the back of her hand to her lips and was biting her skin in an attempt to keep her voice steady. Trent brushed his hand across hers and squeezed it, lips only millimeters away from hers. "I never had feelings of love for Elli…you were the first person I ever loved…and even two years after you came to this town, you were the only one that made me feel so energized…so alive. And…you said you loved me back…I just can't believe this," he chuckled in disbelief. The doctor's entire body was almost vibrating with excitement. Claire saw his chuckle and couldn't help but roll on her side, smiling cheerfully with him. "I'm so happy!" he said finally, unable to control his laughter. Claire saw his smile and felt a wave of joy wash over her.

She adored the way he smiled, and now, he was smiling because of her. Never before could she remember ever being so happy.

"Me too…" she announced, bringing their lips together in another feverish collision. The black-haired man was startled by her sudden gesture, but could not help but to kiss her back, holding her slender body against his. He caught her in his embrace and kissed her sensually, both muttering words of love to one another between desperate gasps for air. "Dr. Trent…I love you…so much…" she pleaded, hands tangled in his hair. Both stared into each other's eyes, like they were watching their own reflections. It was in intense, longing stare, brimming with love and lust. "You are the man I've always wanted by my side…I wanted you to make love to me before anyone else…so please…let's…ah…ah!" she moaned excitedly and his tongue began to create a moist map along her cleavage. His hand reached out to knead her breast sensually in response to her ecstatic cries. "Oh…T-Trent…it…it feels so…"

"And I love you, my Angel. I always have…ever since we met, your feelings have always been returned a million times over."  
>His kissed the hollow of her neck and her thin collarbone, her aroused whimpers and pounding heart music to his ears. "Let's go back to your place. We won't be disturbed there…" he growled playfully. Claire giggled from the tickling sensation it gave her in the pit of her stomach.<p>

"Yes…" was the only reply she could muster. There wasn't even another word that came to mind. Trent had blocked everything else out. Her mind was just screaming for him desperately, her loins dampening in desperation for his body to unite with hers.

"You look flustered," he said, staring down at her with his signature, cool smile. "Here, let me examine you. I'm sure I can find the cause of your embarrassment if I _probe_ _around _enough…"

He snaked an arm under her knees and lifted her against his chest. She squeaked with delight and threw her arms around his wide shoulders. Claire couldn't remember the last time anyone had carried her. It made her feel like a child. But in that same regard, she felt protected in his powerful grasp. Claire looked up at his strong face as he carried her out of the mine and back to her farm. She blushed at the thought of anyone seeing them, but it was already past nine o'clock when the two had departed. Not even Gotz would be awake to see their romantic escapade. Once they got back, her heart was pounding in her ears. She knew full well what was going to happen next. The blonde farmer was almost giddy with excitement that she and her secret crush of years were finally going to be together in a way best suited to a man and woman. As Trent laid her down on the bed and sat his first aid kit on the table in the center of the house, she removed his coat and hung it on a coat hanger. As she suspected, beneath his thin button-up shirt, she could see how psychically fit he was. He happened to cast his gaze over to her as he was removing his coat and smirked.

"What exactly are you looking at Claire?" he teased, knowing full well that she was staring at him.

She was obviously caught off guard and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. Trent grinned and leaned over Claire, bed creaking softly beneath them. He dotted small kisses along her jaw and cheeks. Claire moaned and gasped briskly with each brief contact, her legs squishing together in visible yearning. "Trent…stop teasing me…" she pleaded in a high-pitched voice. Her eyes were closed and her golden blonde hair was fanned out around her perfectly flushed cheeks, like something out of a risqué adult novel. Trent reddened at such a sexual sight, but kept his cool and finally decided to press his lips to hers. Passion returned as their mouths and tongues danced lazily, tastes and senses mingling together harmoniously. I have to be dreaming, Claire thought to herself. It was just too good to be true. Trent's hand found her waist and hovered over her ass. He squeezed it and she yelped out it blissful pain, releasing a lusty chuckle from Doctor. Her spidery fingers found the buttons of his shirts and began to fiddle with them blindly until the fabric was falling off his muscular torso. His lips never left hers, not even to breathe.

"Claire…" he mumbled into her mouth, receiving only a faint moan in return. His strong hand unhooked the straps of her overalls and let them slip down her legs. He caressed her slender, beige thigh with the back of his knuckles and listened to her sigh in total agreement. "Are you ready, Angel?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Trent never returned to the clinic that night. When he did come back to work the following day, he was wearing wrinkled clothes and his hair was undeniable messy. For the pristine Doctor, that was bizarre enough, not including the strange red marks on his neck. The brown-haired nurse was ready and waiting to interrogate him about his rendezvous with Claire, but he sped upstairs before she could ask.

To his dismay, the outcome of their meeting was evident later that day when the blonde farmer came in later, joking with her boyfriend that she could barely walk and that his examination left her sheets stained. Elli could only laugh as the composed man choked on his coffee…but she was the one to stifle when Claire offered to clean him up later _in private_.

**-END-**

"**I see you flyin' 'round town with the bird I love…and I'm like, "Pluck you!"**

…Those are my parting words of wisdom for you. :D

Oh, and I hope you enjoyed this horrible, messy one-shot~  
>Please exit to the left side of the internet and drop a review on your way out. All 3D glasses are to be recycled.<p> 


End file.
